


Memento Mori 人皆一死 (Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>起初，Harold试过劝阻她。“他不会希望你这么做的。" 他说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori 人皆一死 (Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memento Mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229758) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> *FRF清水无差  
> *主要角色死亡！！！  
> *如果S3E10中，Simmons射中的不是Carter是Reese？  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

Memento Mori 人皆一死  
作者：astolat

摘要：起初，Harold试过劝阻她。“他不会希望你这么做的。" 他说。

正文：

起初，Harold试过劝阻她。“他不会希望你这么做的。" 他说。

“你的生命还有很多别的事情可以——“

“现在改主意还不—— "

最后一次劝阻发生在他们安葬John两周后。当时，Joss刚刚放下辞职信，走出警局。她的双手重重地捶到她座驾的仪表盘上，她狂怒地朝着空气怒喝："你凭什么告诉我什么事情更值得做？你凭什么，Harold。”

他的声音在她耳边归于静默。终于，他开口： “你不妨过来。" 然后告诉了她一个地址。

原来他和John一直在市南的一间废弃图书馆里进行他们的事业。图书馆位置不错，毗邻多条地铁线，靠近中央公园和三十四大街，而且临近多座桥梁和多条隧道。Harold从堆叠成山的书籍后面冒出来迎接她，活像一个出没于图书馆的幽灵。这是葬礼之后他们头一次见面。Harold表情依旧，嘴抿得紧紧地，嘴角往下，眼神跟他们初遇时一样淡漠，并且难以捉摸。

说到第一次见面，当时，她从那座褐石房屋里走出来，几乎因为自己对一个穿着毛衣的法务助理心存怀疑而自嘲疑神疑鬼。但是，哪怕在那时候，对方淡漠的神情仍让她在心底深处觉得有点不对劲。现在，她当然知道了，这淡漠的表情是个伪装。但是她现在仍在生他的气，非常非常生气。这怒火不应该有，她也知道这一点。但是，毕竟发生了无可挽回的事：John死了，死于失血过多，死在她臂弯里，临死前还仰面冲她微微一笑。但他说的最后一句话是“谢谢”，话语温存，说给Harold，说给这个置他于死地的男人。

她不太清楚Harold的那东西——他的那个什么机器——是怎么运作的。但是她无法相信，它可以判断出有人要杀John，却无法获知Simmons潜伏在三局路口的一处门廊阴影里；要知道，那个街区足足有六个安全摄像头呢。她不明白何以Harold可以洞悉未来却看不到眼前看不到当下。

她以直截了当的方式质问过他。那时，他们站在一块墓碑前。墓碑上镌刻的是“John Reese，吾之友，世之英。”这个名字就算是他的真名了，因为对他怀着爱意将他安葬的人是以这个名字称呼他的。她问了Harold，你怎么会不知道。Harold瑟缩了一下。他低下头注视着墓石，给出的答案是：“一言难尽。”

呵呵，一言难尽。Joss懂这个词的意思。一言难尽说明需要在某个环节作出抉择。而她也知道，作出抉择的那个人不是John。John从来不会抵制武器，更不会把武器束之高阁。Harold才是那个畏首畏尾的人，唯恐尘埃和鲜血弄脏自己的手。Joss不确定自己会不会有朝一日原谅他。记忆仍像是她指甲缝里的沙砾和尘土，像是铲子柄上刺穿她手套的木屑，像是死去两年尸体的气味。

但是John的工作还在继续，就算他本人已经离开。Joss很久以前就已经断定，这是件有意义的工作。再说，她早就看重他的工作胜过她自己的职业了，所以，辞职只是郑重地走个形式。那份放在警长桌上的辞职报告？它比她过去两年里写的大多数报告都要更情真意切。

她的银行账户里开始出现一笔笔进项，周薪比她过去高十倍。“我不需要抚恤金。”第一次收到钱的时候，她冷冷地对Harold说。

他慢慢地抬起头，不动声色地回答：“这只是钱而已。”过了一会，他补充说：“手有盈余的话，你就可以不必为金钱忧心了，Ms. Carter。如果你喜欢的话，你可以按需使用，把剩下的捐掉。别人也是这么做的。”别人是John，他没有明说。

号码会出现，一天一两个。Harold给她打电话表示出现了新号码，他的玻璃板上贴着新面孔。他们满城转悠，努力打探情报——这些情报已经尽在Harold的超级电脑的掌握中，但Harold却对此一无所知，因为，一言难尽嘛。Shaw是个好搭档。而Fusco，只要她需要他，或者需要从警局内部获得点儿什么，Fusco永远在。运气好的时候，他们能在一天过去之前拯救一条性命，在一桩罪行付诸实施之前加以阻止。

第一次坏运气出现在两个月之后。Joss和Shaw，她俩很有默契。这是件好事。她也毫无不满。John的工作仍有人在做，做得很好，这是个宽慰。妈的，讲老实话，这工作做得比以前更好。她爱John到发疯，思念他到发疯，但她的发疯比不上John本人的疯劲儿。他本可以避开，却直闯枪林弹雨，一次又一次。他大可以爆头，却偏偏冒着风险射膝盖，让那些凶徒活下来，甚至还可能继续伤害他，仿佛他为了留他们的活口而无视自己的性命。

显然，Shaw在工作中也玩这套。Joss坚决提出了反对，为了Shaw，也为了她自己。”不行，”她坚定地对Harold说。”如果我们的位置和角度不好，做不到开枪不致命，我们不会为了找个合适的角度而放弃掩护。如果你想找个殉道者——如果你还想找个殉道者，你去找别人。"

Harold头也不抬。“知道了。”他的视线紧紧地垂锁在键盘上。

她的话说得很不客气。但Joss本就没有打算客气。她的愤怒情绪还没有过去。

然后，他们失去了Jinny Doppler。这个女孩十七岁，科目全优，前程似锦。她的致命错误是被同一街区的毒品贩子看上了。他们没能救下她。虽然Joss马上把毒品贩子撂倒了，但女孩也不能起死回生。她旋风般地冲回图书馆，动静之大，连Bear都起身了，闷闷不乐地哼哼。

她猛地把Harold的椅子从书桌边一把推开。椅子滑动着，撞上书架。他挣扎着站起来，说：“Ms. Carter——”

“为什么？”她冲他怒吼，手紧紧攥住对方昂贵光滑的羊毛马甲，“你为什么没有早知道？”

Harold的脸再次变得漠无表情。这让她想抽他耳光，想抓住他狠狠摇晃。 “机器只不过——"

“屁话，”Joss说。 “少给我来这套了。少给我说什么机器能够给你的只有号码。Shaw跟我说到Root了。她可以跟机器对话—— "

“你觉得这是明智之举？”Harold厉声问。他动作僵硬地朝后仰身。

“我觉得这是可行之举。”Joss回答。”总之，不要跟我扯什么你不能和它对话了。那个小姑娘死了。她死了，你听懂了没？今天晚上，我看着她的脑子溅在人行道上，就因为你不愿意跟你那台见鬼的机器对话。你别跟我说什么你不能！你能。只是你选择了不。你选择让他死——"

Harold急促地吸了一口气。Joss住嘴。Harold的双眸紧盯着她，瞪得大大的。它们仍然一片漠然，但是他的嘴抿紧了，而且在颤抖。她没有把自己的话收回去，她也不打算。她的双手仍紧紧地捏着他的衣襟。Bear紧张地站在他们身边。

“是的，”Harold说，“是的。是我——选择的。你说的没错。我努力——” 他别开目光。 “我努力让机器无隙可乘。" 他说， “但是—— " 他动了动胳膊，幅度很小，尽管她的关节紧紧地贴在他身上，却仍然几乎难以察觉。 “留过一个后门。而且没错，我可以轻而易举地利用这道后门。我可以撤掉对机器和我之间沟通的限制，让它给我提供完整的数据，应有尽有。

“为什么要就此满足呢？" 他继续说， “比如说，现在我必须费尽心力才能凭人力悄悄潜入银行账户和金融机构。但这又不是多么复杂的问题，肯定比机器现有任务更容易。大概需要——呃——五万行代码？我就能让机器在全世界的金融系统里畅通无阻。

“在此之后呢？” He没有耸肩，而是微微挑眉。 “电网大概需要再多三万行代码。然后就是美国军事网络了。它们的安全性相对要好一些，但是机器已经拥有对它们的大量访问权了，所以事情没那么难。而且大型军工企业的网络安全性没那么好。我想，再多五万行代码吧，我就可以给机器——确切地说是给我本人——至少配备几件核武器，常规武器就数不胜数了。我们再来说生化武器，这个只——"

“别说了。”Joss说。她的心跳如擂鼓。Harold仍是面无表情。

她猜出了Harold的本事，猜出了他建造的那台机器，但是她把这些认知都塞在脑海深处的一角。这个男人是一个黑色魔盒，不容窥探。但是她现在窥探了，结果就是这样：一九八四和末日电影里的场景，潘多拉的盒子。

“所以，是的，”Harold的声音冷静自持，“是我选择的。而且，”他补充，“我的选择和John本人的想法有出入。去年夏天的事情之后，他跟你一样，知道了存在更大的可能性。我们没有说到这些，但我们也不需要。我知道，他会选择让我利用这些可能性。你看，他信任着我。他——”Harold的声音一路沙哑，渐趋无声。他别转目光。眼镜之后，他的眼睛晶莹湿润，因为电脑屏幕的反过来的光线而亮闪闪。

Joss缓缓地松开手指，放开他的衣襟。她的双手顺着Harold的胸膛滑下来，无力地垂下去。

“他信任着我，” Harold重复了一遍。他顺着书柜颓然坐倒在地，然后双手捂住脸，抽泣。Bear哀鸣着，靠近了一步。它仍然很紧张，僵硬地竖着尾巴，警惕地看着她。

她后退了一步，“好了，没事了。”她对Bear说。它从她身边走过，头放在Harold的手肘和大腿之间。Harold放下一只手，摸着Bear的头。

Joss走到窗边，茫然地盯着窗外。她感到胸口疼痛。在她身后，Harold在哭泣。那可怕的喘气声出自一个从来和哭泣绝缘的男人，但是他的悲恸使得他不能自控。她辨识得出这声音，因为在此之前她也听到过几次。愤怒从她身上不情不愿地退潮，仿佛有人在她泡澡泡得意犹未尽的时候抽走了浴缸的塞子。“他爱着你，”她说，仍然试图留住怒意。

Harold大口喘气，又一次大口喘气。“比起爱，信任更有意义。”他的声音嘶哑。

她闭上眼睛，记起John在飞往德克萨斯州路上的样子——那是一年多以前的事情了。她记得他如何不曾合眼，双手紧紧地握着扶手，绝望一览无余。“John，”她轻声说，“我会陪你在一起，但是不管我们此行目的，你需要做好我们找不回他的准备。”

“我做不到。”他这样回答。

“你觉得你不能没有他？”

John的嘴唇颤抖，虽然很轻微。 “事情是这样的，Carter。”他说， “你已经有了你的Harold了。你的脑子里有一个他，有一个小小的声音告诉你底线在哪里。而我，我没有。我试过在很多不同地方寻找这样一个人，但我找的人其实不想帮我确定底线。他们只是希望我随随便便跨过底线，只要这样对他们有利。然后，出现了Harold——"

John话只说了一半。他吞了口口水。 “我永远都做不好你说的准备。" 他这样说。

Joss睁开眼，转过身，走到Harold身边。她在他身边坐下来，肩并肩，然后用手握住他的手臂。Harold又喘了几口气，然后呼吸平复下来。

“生活真操蛋，Harold。”她说。

他的声音嘶哑。”最糟糕的是—— " 他喘气喘得像刚跑完三千米。他的脸皱得像是被人捏变了形。 “最糟糕的是——现在我很肯定，我不能——我从来不能——“他没往下说。

但她懂。如果他没有为John动摇立场，那么他永远不会为任何人动摇。他永远不能改变世界，如果，这样的改变令John的死全无意义。

Joss用手掌根捂住眼睛。为了John，她已经哭出过很多眼泪了，但看起来她现在还有剩。为了John，为了她自己，也为了Harold。这个男人给John的，John珍视过于他自己的生命。

但是至少她现在知道了，他也爱着John。

# 完结


End file.
